


You waited and I made it

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 36





	You waited and I made it

Sakusa really didn't like touch. He hated the thought of having someone feel up to him. Atsumu Miya though? He was a different story. Sakusa really didn't like to make friends, it was a hassle and worrying for someone just was such a hard thing to do. Again though, Atsumu? He was a different story. 

"Omi omi! Heyyy~" Atsumu smiled widely at Sakusa with his arms open wide running towards him. He quickly moved to the side and watched how Atsumu couldn't stop himself from hitting the wall. 

"Ow! Hey, that was rude!" He said pouting.

"Oops, sorry, you're germs just couldn't reach me from over here" Sakusa said giggling at the way Atsumu's nose was now a light shade of pink.

"Shut yer trap!" He retorted rubbing his nose and walking back to Sakusa.

It was now Sakusa's turn to open up his arms to welcome his boyfriend the right way. 

"Sorry, sorry. Is your nose okay Atsu?" He asked now being tackled into a hug.

"Yeah, it's fine Omi! Didn't know ya cared so much~" Atsumu said, grinning at the pouting Omi infront of him.

"Suree.. whatever helps you sleep at night 'Sumu." 

"Fine, fine. Can we go to our rooms already? I wanna cuddle you and catch up!" He said groaning loudly.

"Sure, why not?" He said now walking towards the dorms they had been assigned. 

"Omiii, let's cuddle now!" Atsumu whined.

"I need to set up the room, wait Atsumu."

"Ugh fineee" he said, giving in to the comfy bed underneath him, taking in the warmth from the blanket.

~~♡♡~~○○~~●●~~□□~~■■~~

About 30 minutes later, Sakusa joined his now sleeping boyfriend under the covers, snuggling into his side and burying his face into his neck.

Atsumu turned to face Sakusa but didn't open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around him and they both fell asleep into each others warmth. 

Just as Sakusa thought Atsumu was asleep, he felt a warm sensation hit his forehead. Ah, he kissed him. 

"Goodnight, Omi" he said sleepily.

"Night, 'Sumu" he replied, holding Atsumu tighter.


End file.
